23 May 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-05-23 ; Comments *The show is now complete *One of the session artists was mistakenly reported in the Melody Maker as the Levellers. *John reveals that Rough Trade have lost the mailing list that was on their computer before chiming in with 'I told you so' and stating that he doesn't trust the machines. *He runs a competition to win copies of the 10 inch version of the latest Morrissey single We Hate It When Our Friends Become Successful Sessions *Levellers 5, #3. Recorded 1992-04-12. No known commercial release. *Ween, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1992-02-20. No known commercial release. All four songs are played without a break. Tracklisting *'File a' cuts in just in time to capture John's intro *''JP - 'Thank you Andy and here are some youngsters with no respect for global institutions''.' *'Files 1 & 2' cut in at start of the first track. *Honeymoon Killers: 'Smells Like Teen Spirit' This is possibly the name of the artists, but Peel is rather vague about it, to say the least. *Cool Guys: 'Jive Marimba No. 1 (7 inch)' (M'Shala Shala) *Levellers 5: 'Pressure Drop' (Peel Session) *''JP: 'They have their devotees, and I'm happy to be one of them.' *'JP: 'I was reading the Melody Maker actually in bed this morning at my mother's house, and musing on how the people who write for it seem to go to loads and loads and loads of parties, if even half of what they write is true, and I don't get invited to any of these parties at all, and I'm in showbiz as well. I often wonder why that is, and then later on, when I was downstairs and drinking some coffee that my mum had made, and trying to cut out an eight and a half out of a Dr. Scholls Air Pillows shoe insert, I thought to myself, here I am, well into my second half century, and I've never even met Miki and Emma out of Lush.'' *Itch: 'Energy Vampire (CD-Dyin' To Be Jesus)' (Nettwerk Europe) *i: 'Gat (12 inch-Percussion Overdose)' (Pod Communication) *Th' Faith Healers: 'It's Easy Being You (CD-Lido)' (Too Pure) *Sugartime: 'Awestruck (7 inch)' (Simple Machines) ~ *Junior Reid: 'All Fruits Ripe (7 inch)' (J.R. Productions) *(11.30 p.m. news) *Helmet: 'In The Meantime (7 inch)' (Amphetamine Reptile) ~ *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: 'Shirt Jac (Jukebox Series 1) (7 inch)' (In The Red Recordings) ~ *Blak Prophetz: 'Chapter One (12 inch)' (Kold Sweat) *'File 1 and a '''end *'File b''' starts *Levellers 5: Messalina (Peel Session) ~ *Daniel Johnston: Pinny Pinny (Various Artists 10 inch LP - Goobers A Collection Of Kids Songs) Elemental Music ~ *Cliche: Machine #3180: (12 inch - Cliche Trax) Djax-Up-Beats ~ *Ween: Pork Roll Egg & Cheese (Peel Session) ~ *Ween: Nan (Peel Session) ~ *Ween: Captain Fantasy (Peel Session) ~ *Ween: Don’t Get Too Close To My Fantasy (Peel Session) ~ *Frankie Paul: Tell Them Fe Cool (7 inch ) 30 Headley Ave. *''JP: 'It's always in the last 20 seconds or so that the pressings fall apart completely.' *Wedding Present: California (7 inch) RCA # *Wedding Present: Let’s Make Some Plans (7 inch - California) RCA # *''JP: 'Chart bound sounds or I'm a Dutchman and if the Pig's still listening I'm sure that will have cheered her up slightly.' *Peter Colombo: Mighty John Glenn (7") Orchid TP-226 *''(Morrissey competition)'' *'File b' ends *'File c' begins *Stereolab: Enivrez-vous (LP - Peng!) Too Pure # *Larceny: Scream (12 inch) Sub Base Records # *''JP: 'I’ve never really understood why it is, as I was hinting earlier on, you know, that pop stars and celebs don’t invite me to their parties and things. Especially those people who have done sessions for the programme. I could tell them about my exploits during the Great War and how I remember when you could buy a decent sized house for a shilling and all that kind of thing. I think they would find me a fascinating old bloke.' *Poster Children: Isis (Various Artists CD – Outlaw Blues) Imaginary Records # *'File 2''' ends during above track *Levellers 5: Mass (session) # *King Coleman: Show Me What You Got - Part 1 (7") Big Apple BA-636 *Sugargliders: Letter From A Lifeboat (7") Sarah SARAH 63 *Metapsychosis: The Oracle (The Oedipus Saga) (12") 80 AUM AUM 1812 # *Cannanes: Tribute (v/a album - Fortune Cookie Prize) Simple Machines SMR 007 # *Velocity Girl: Tales Of Brave Aphrodite (v/a album - Fortune Cookie Prize) Simple Machines SMR 007 *Kim, Thurston + Epic: Black Candy (v/a album - Fortune Cookie Prize) Simple Machines SMR 007 *''above album is covers of Beat Happenning tracks'' *'File c' ends just after these tracks and as JP announces the 1 o'clock news *'File d' begins *Yardstick: Cleanse (CD - No title?) SMR @ *Bull: Revolver (7" - Tinbox) Compulsive *(Perhaps without realising, Peel plays this at 45 rpm when it should be at 33) *Joly Baki Emen Mubiala: La Petite Nadege (LP - Cadeau D'amitié) Flash Diffusion Business *John Cooper Clarke: Gimmix Play Loud (10" - Walking Back To Happiness) Epic S JCC 1 @ :(JP: 'It's comforting to know that he's still working away out there but I wish he was still making records.') *Levellers 5: Everyone For Themselves (session) (JP: the last tonight) @ *Random Noise Generation: Falling In Dub @ *John Fahey: Lion (LP - God, Time And Causality) Shanachie *Pain Teens: The Smell ('Death Row Eyes' 7") Sub Pop @ *Yami Bolo: The Glock War, Gun War (7") :(JP: 'What on earth can a glock war be? Somebody listening must know. Write in and tell me, I have no idea.') *'File d' ends *'File e' begins *Fall: Lucifer Over Lancashire (Alternative Version) (7" - MM Vinyl Conflict 2) Melody Maker CONFLICT 2 *''The Fall track was another rediscovery while John was looking for the mystery Little Richard cover version. Brett Anderson went up in John's estimation when he said in this week's Melody Maker that Mark E Smith was "definitely a genius". He also said he looked like a bank clerk, but not one that John has ever seen, "bank clerk from hell" he would have thought.'' *R1 trailer, edited out *Electro People: A Piece Of The Future (12") Lime Street LIME 003T *''John had scheduled this record at this point in the programme to remind listeners about Rab C Nesbitt soon coming on TV'' *5.6.7.8's: Ah-So (7") Giant Claw GCS 006 *Jon Spencer Blues Explosion: I.E.V. (album - The Jon Spencer Blues Explosion) Hut HUTLP 3 *Duane Eddy: Peter Gunn (7") London 45-HLW 8879 *'File e' ends with end of programme. Tracks marked # also available on DW Tape 5 Tracks marked ~ also available on DW Tape 6 Tracks marked @also available on DW Tape 24 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1992-05-23 *2) Peel Show 1992-05-23 (incomplete) *a) 1992-05-23 Peel Show L146a *b) 1992-05-23 Peel Show L250a *c) 1992-05-23 Peel Show L146b *d) 1992-05-23 Peel Show L250b *e) 1992-05-23 Peel Show L183 ;Length *1) 00:44:28 *2) 01:33:17 *a) 00:40:54 *b) 00:36:34 *c) 00:40:59 *d) 00:38:14 *e) 00:18:12 ;Other *1) File created from CB065 of 500 Box. The quality is rather more subfusc than other tapes in this series. Ends just before Levellers 5 session track 'Messalina.' *2) Many thanks to the original taper. Sound quality a substantial improvement. *a) and c) Created from L146 and e) from L183 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Good FM mono though sound starts to wander between channels at times *b) and d) Created from L250 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. ;Available *1) http://www.mediafire.com/?qlgrzimjtkk *2) Mooo Server *a) c) and e) Mooo *b) and d) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:SL Tapes Category:Competitions